The present invention relates generally to enterprise networking.
Many organizations use call centers to provide service to callers, e.g., customers or clients. When a caller calls into, or otherwise accesses, a call center via a device such as a telephone, the caller generally accesses an automatic call distributor (ACD). The ACD typically includes an interactive voice response (IVR) system which may be dual-tone multi frequency (DTMF) digit and/or speech driven. The caller may interact with the IVR system to achieve a purpose. By way of example, a user may call into a call center of a bank, and interact with an IVR system associated with the call center by providing an account number, providing identifying information such as a portion of a social security number, and making menu selections appropriate to allow him or her to obtain an account balance.
During a call into a call center, a caller may request assistance from a service agent or operator. The service agent or, more generally, agent, may interact with the caller in an IVR breakout session when the caller effectively breaks out of an IVR tree. In some instances, the caller may request assistance from the agent after unsuccessfully navigating through menus associated with the IVR system. For example, the caller may request assistance from the agent when he or she becomes frustrated after extensive, but unsuccessful, interaction with the IVR system. Often, the agent is able to assist the caller in achieving the purpose of his or her call.
In the course of assisting the caller, however, the agent may have the caller provide information which the caller has already provided to the IVR system. Additionally, the caller may effectively be forced to explain the problems he or she has experienced with the IVR system in order for the agent to assist the caller in achieving the purpose of his or her call.